


Dropping Jupiter

by respoftw



Series: Tumblr Prompts - Hawksilver edition [39]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Wanda is the single most terrifying Avenger and she makes sure that Clint knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dropping Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



> Nixie-deangel prompted: I’m not sure if you’ve already gotten one like this or not but I was wondering if you could do one where Clint and Pietro are getting ready for their first date, and Wanda decides to go give Clint the shovel talk.
> 
> I had so much fun with this one, I hope you enjoy it!

“Are you even listening to me?” Pietro's annoyed voice manages to penetrate the haze Clint has been surrounded in since...it....happened.

 

“Huh?” Clint barely has a moment to register that he hadn't quite given the response Pietro was looking for before the Sokovian was violently slamming his cutlery down and preparing to storm off.

 

His voice is bitter and disappointed as he spits out his parting words. “If you didn't want to go on a date with me then you should have said so. Don't worry, I won't make you sit through dinner with me ever again.”

 

“No! Piet - - “ Clint knows he's too late. Pietro is walking away and looking incredible doing it. _Fuck_. He doesn't even remember telling him how good he looked when he picked him up. In fact, he doesn't remember much about the date at all. As soon as he throws money down on the table and starts to pursue him, he can only watch hopelessly as Pietro reaches the street, blurs and disappears.

 

“FUCK! JESUS FUCKING, SHIT” Clint takes his ire out on the tasteful bushes decorating the entrance of the fancy restaurant, drawing more than a few raised eyebrows and he has a feeling that Maria isn't going to be happy with the number of people catching his meltdown on their smartphones.

 

As he apologises to the maitre d' and starts heading towards the parked car, he knows that Maria is the least of his problems right now. Right now, Clint Barton's number one problem is that he has managed to screw up what is, quite possibly, the best thing to ever happen to him. A date with Pietro Maximoff.

 

Clint's been a little bit in love with the damn kid since he saw him alive and well after the mess in Sokovia, a wry grin and a “you didn't see that coming” on his lips. After months of agonising about age differences and professionalism and taking advantage of impressionable young Avengers, Pietro had finally snapped and demanded that he man up and just take him out for “dinner and sex already”.

 

Not the most romantic start to a relationship perhaps, but certainly one that fit their dynamic. Clint had been..excited. That was the only word for it, although Natasha did insist on calling him giddy. As a schoolgirl. Which was completely and entirely ~~appropriate~~ unfair. Still, he had been looking forward to this. He'd found the perfect restaurant: fancy, but not so fancy that they would feel uncomfortable (plus they had pizza on the menu, win/win). He'd persuaded (blackmailed) Tony to let him use the Maserati so he could indulge Pietro's need for speed.

 

It was going to be perfect.

 

Until...it...happened. It. Also known as Wanda. Fucking. Maximoff.

 

_Clint had been agonising over what shirt to wear. The olive green? Or the purple? What about the taupe? Natasha had been no help whatsoever, choosing to whisper the word “giddy” in his ear before vanishing into thin air when he had bit the bullet and asked for help. So, when he first spotted Wanda in the mirror he had been grateful._

 

“ _Wanda! Help, please. Which shirt would Pietro like better?”_

 

“ _The one without the pizza stains.”_

 

“ _Perfect! Thank you.” Clint was so happy to finally settle on the olive green shirt that he hadn't noticed that Wanda was still watching him, startling when he turned around to find her still standing in his doorway._

 

“ _Uh, what's up Wanda?”_

 

_Clint had heard it said that Wanda was “weird”, that her powers were terrifying but honestly, he's never saw it. To him, Wanda would always be the frightened young woman in Sokovia who he had to give a pep talk to, the girl who loved Disney cartoons and candles._

 

“ _Do you know what I am capable of, Clint?” Wanda's voice was lilting and eerie and suddenly Clint was having a hard time seeing the Disney-loving girl he knew. She was in full on Scarlet Witch mode now, tendrils of red mist teasing around the edges of his door frame where she rested her hands, eyes blazing an inhuman red. “I am the most powerful of us all, you know. I find new ways to use my powers every day.”_

 

_Clint found himself taking an involuntary step backwards as Wanda advanced further into his room._

 

“ _Have you heard of Jupiter Bars, Clint?” At Clint's shake of the head, she continued. “When I was thirteen we found an entire box of these, they were a chocolate bar. We didn't have much then and I knew that I should have rationed them, been more careful but I was so hungry that I ate them all in one sitting.” She had laughed then,the sound grating on Clint's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. “I was so sick after that. I never wanted to see another Jupiter bar again. And then I saw Sam eating one the other day, the familiar nausea rising in my stomach and suddenly I thought how much better my world would be if there were no such thing as Jupiter bars. And do you know what happened next, Clint?” She hadn't even bothered waiting for Clint's response this time. “They don't exist anymore. These powers that I have? They can change the very fabric of the world we live in.”_

 

_By this time, Clint was pressed up against his far wall, nowhere left to go. Wanda's red mist was teasing at his skin, caressing him as she tapped her long fingernails against his chest._

 

“ _Pietro had not been mad, that I ate all the chocolate. It was all we had but he didn't get angry or yell. No, he held my hair back as I was sick and rubbed my tummy like our mama used to do for us. My brother is everything to me. If I can change reality to get rid of a chocolate bar that made me sick a decade ago, imagine what I would do to someone who hurt him.”_

 

_Clint's breath was caught in his throat, unable to do anything but squeak pathetically as Wanda had patted him on his cheek and left the room with a parting “Just something to keep in mind.”_

 

As evidenced by the monumental disaster that had been his date with Pietro, Clint had found it hard to think of anything else.

 

It had started raining on his drive back to Avengers HQ and, unable to work the convertible hood on the stupid Italian car, Clint is soaked to the skin as he walks through the front door. He's internally debating the merits of having a bath before or after he finds and apologises to Pietro when he realises that both Maximoff twins are sitting at the kitchen table. Clint can barely contain his shudder of fear when he sees Wanda and Pietro curses and elbows her pointedly, gesturing at Clint.

 

“My sister has something she would like to say to you.” Pietro still sounds angry but Clint is surprised to realise that the anger is now directed towards Wanda rather than him.

 

Wanda sighs heavily, standing up and moving towards Clint, who is having to draw on all his Avenger courage not to run screaming in the other direction. “I am sorry for scaring you.” Pietro scoffs and makes a continue motion with his hands. “Ugh. My brother is an adult who can look after himself and does not need me fighting his battles for him. If you hurt him, he will deal with you himself. There!” she turns to Pietro. “Are you happy now?”

 

“Better.” Pietro smiles as he approaches and pulls Wanda and Clint into a shared hug. “And you!” he slaps playfully at Clint's shoulder. “Believing all that talk about her willing chocolate bars out of existence? I did not think you were so naïve, old man!”

 

Clint laughs in relief. “Oh my God! You made that up? Jesus, Wanda, I was terrified. God, Pietro, I could barely function, I completely blew our first date.”

 

“Not completely.” Pietro grins. “I did say you should take me out for dinner and sex. Date's not over yet”

 

Wanda makes a gagging noise and extricates herself from the group hug. “OK – disgusting. That's my cue to leave you both to it.”

 

Clint watches with a smile as she and Pietro hug each other goodnight. As terrifying as her attempt at a shovel talk was, he's glad that Pietro has someone else who cares about him that much.

 

“Goodnight Wanda. No hard feelings?” he calls after her.

 

Wanda smiles sweetly, “Of course not.”

 

Clint turns his attention back to Pietro who is already trying to get him out of his wet clothes when he hears Wanda's voice echo in his mind. “Pietro forgot Jupiter Bars as well, you know..I did a very thorough job when I got rid of them.”

 

_Well, Fuck._

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://pietrolovesclint.tumblr.com)


End file.
